1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to servers, and particularly, to a server with an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards are widely employed in a server. However, some expansion cards are mounted to a side panel of the housing of the server. Because the side panel is parallel to the inserting direction of the expansion card, which may bring trouble to mount or remove the expansion card.